pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Persian
Persian (Japanese: ペルシアン Perushian) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I, and a -type introduced in Generation VII. Biology Physiology Persian resembles a large cat or a bit like Lynx. Its fur is beige in color, and it has a curly tail. There is also a small, red gem on its forehead, which is said to give the Pokémon power. The Persian is named after the Persian breed of cat, although it resembles a cougar, with a yellowish white fur color. It may possibly be an albino cougar. Another possibility is that it is based on a Siamese cat. It also has a beige coloring and black ears much like Persian and has medium sized whiskers. Persian's Alola form generally resembles its normal one, albeit colored a shade of dark grey. However its most noticable distinction is its comically oversized spherical head, disproportionately large compared to its slimmer body. The gem on its head is now blue, and it has narrow, half-closed eyes and large rounded ears. Behavior This Pokémon, while very beautiful and elegant is not the best pet, especially for new trainers. The reason for this is that Persian are known to have unpredictable temperaments and are apt to turn vicious in the blink of an eye, one moment it might be contentedly purring and rubbing its head against its trainer's hand while it is being petted, the next it could unsheath its claws and scratch the hand that was petting it. The Alolan form of this Pokémon is even more difficult to look after, since it was spoiled by the royal families in ancient Alola and this has made them rarely obey their Trainers. Despite it it could be a strong battler in battles, though it sometimes gets defeated by opponents' counterattacks because of underestimation. Natural abilities Some Persian have the ability Limber while others have Technician. Limber prevents Persian from being paralyzed. Technician powers up non-effective moves. Persian will have the Dreamworld ability Unnerve which will prevent its opponent from consuming its berry. Evolution Persian is the evolved form of Meowth, as of level 28, while for Alola Form, with max Friendship. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Sprites |rbspr = RB 053 front.png |yspr = Y 053 front.png |grnspr = GR 053 front.png |Iback = |gldspr = G 053 front.png |gldsprs = |slvspr = S 053 front.png |slvsprs = |cryspr = C 053 front.gif |crysprs = |IIback = |IIbacks = |rbysapspr = RS 053 front.png |rbysapsprs = |emeraldspr = E 053 front.gif |emeraldsprs = |frlgspr = FRLG 053 front.png |frlgsprs = |IIIback = |IIIbacks = |dpspr = DP 053 front.png |dpsprs = |ptspr = DP 053 front.png |ptsprs = |hgssspr = HGSS 053 front.png |hgsssprs = |IVback = |IVbacks = |bwspr = Persian BW.gif |bwsprs = |b2w2spr = Persian BW.gif |b2w2sprs = |Vback = |Vbacks = |xyspr = Persian XY.gif |xysprs = |orasspr = Persian XY.gif |orassprs = |VIback = |VIbacks = }} Appearances Anime In the anime, Giovanni owns a Persian. This Persian is often found near Giovanni during his discussions with other Team Rocket members. Meowth from Team Rocket is jealous of this Persian because of the treatment it gets from Giovanni. Both Tyson's Meowth and Team Rocket's Meowth dislike Persian due to an event in their past. *Giovanni's Persian *Vivica's Persian *Cassandra's grandmother's Persian *Persian (IL070) *Persian (MS016) *Rich lady's Persian Trivia *Although Persian is named after the cat breed, it does not share similarities with the breed of the same name. Its looks are largely based on a Siamese cat. Its Alolan form, however, shares its namesake's round head and flat face. *In Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, Persian is Pokémon Square's bank owner but later replaced by Duskull in future Mystery Dungeon titles. *Alolan Persian received a massively negative response from the fanbase upon its reveal, largely due to its big round head and drowsy-looking eyes which drew comparisons to the famous comic-strip cat character Garfield. *According to the Pokédex, Alolan Persian weighs a kilogram heavier and is three inches taller than the normal Persian (as opposed to Alolan Meowth who is the same height and weight). Origin Persian is based on a Siamese cat with features of a puma. Its association with elegance and royalty may be based on how cats were worshipped in ancient times particularly in Egypt. Alolan Persian bears some features of its namesake breed as well as the "British Blue" variant of the British Shorthair. Its large fat head and flat face may be based on how inbreeding of purebred cats for certain traits causes genetic anomalies, as well as the tendency of pampered house cats becoming prone to obesity. Etymology Persian is a breed of a fancy cat. Gallery 053Persian_OS_anime.png 053Persian_OS_anime_2.png 053Persian_AG_anime.png 053Persian Alola SM anime.png 053Persian_Dream.png 053Persian Alola Dream.png 053Persian_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Blue_Rescue_Teams.png 053Persian_Pokemon_Stadium.png 053Persian_Pokemon_Conquest.png Persian-GO.png Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Pokémon with Alola formes Category:Friendship Evolution Pokémon